Target: Reborn
by mrfuzz90
Summary: Hi, my name is Usagi, I'm hitman and I'm pissed off by a hitman named Reborn for kill steal me. I got a request to assassinate him and I'll be stupid to decline. Problem is I had to wear a dress and disguise as a women to do so. *Yaoi, dun like dun read* *RxOC main, slight R27Oc* PS: Pls think Tsuna as 18 age and I think I fail


**jang jang, a one shot chapter based on my perverted mind, this brain of mine keep picturing this when I write Guardian Rabbit new chapter and its disturbing me, so I decided to write this first and shoo away from my mind.**

**Please Imagine this Usagi is from Guardian Rabbit to avoid confusion, thanks**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chp 1,Target: Reborn.**

Hiya, my name is Usagi. No I'm not rabbit, my name just Usagi and I'm 18 year old guy right now I'm currently bored out of my mind at night club drinking my frustration off from my work, why? Because someone took my kill, that's right, you heard it right. I'm a hitman, a damn good one I say for myself.

Recently, I'm supposed to hit my target early night. Just some Mafia goons which I don't really care of since my client is also a Mafia. However some stupid reason my client hired another hitman for ensure purpose if I failed. How dare they, do they know who the heck I am?

I'm feared by most of their kind for my known brutality and strength I possessed, not to mention I'm good at collecting intel. Well, despite all that I got kill steal by some asshole by the name Reborn, the so called proclaim world number 1 hitman.

I hate him.

I heard about his rumours and achievement, had to say he's done more than me in terms of this work line. I heard he's like...in 20's? I don't know, his profile hard to grasp, must know how to hide his info, clever bastard.

So now I'm in some night club, drinking a sparkling wine and juices I can find, hate the music and the crowd, its annoying. Just as I continue drinking I noticed someone behind me. It was a group of guys aroudn 4 pep

"Hey, there drinking alone?" some dude asked

"Yeah? You can see right? Now please excuse me, I like to enjoy my drink, peacefully." I said.

"Now, I think you should come with us. I'm sure you're able to enjoy something...**enjoyable **than your drink." That dude whispered my ears with a hint of sexually flirt with me.

Psssh, how obvious these guys are, well can't say I'm surprised that with my looks and figure, who would blame them? But I got no mood for that, even though it might make me forgot my frustration about today but still I don't feel like it and I'm not into group sex, also these guys are not my type.

"Sorry fellas, I'm not in the mood. Maybe next time." I wave my hand and returned to my drink however someone grabbed my arm. I slowly turn my gaze from my drink and look at them a bit pissed.

"No can do gorgeous, no way we'll just walk away after we saw something that catches our eye. Just follow us and you won't get hurt."

This really sucks, sucks to be born being a attractive person. I just sigh and stood up, they seem a bit happy thinking I'm had to obey them. Oh how wrong they are.

I raised my leg a bit and kick right to that guy who was holding my hand's crotch, earning a painful grunt and drop on the floor.

"You! Are you trying to mess with us?"

"You'll already messing with me and you people just didn't get a message." I shrug.

"Why you-Guah!" I kick him away, making him crash on several table. I noticed some guys on my back, I took a bottle of wine and smash on one of them head's. Lastly, the next guy charge towards me trying to tackle me. I just sided step and trip him on the floor.

He tried to get up but I stomp on him pressing him on the floor, I turned around and went back towards the guy who trying to invite me on his bed.

"Hey mister, Next time when you tried to invite someone in your bed, make sure you read people's atmosphere or you will get hurt~~ 3" I said as I show him the broken wine bottle in front of him, sending him clear message what will I do next.

The guy completely shriek off and asked his goons to leave, ah...that took some of my stress though.

"Sorry for mess, didn't mean to ruin your business." I said, as I pay my bills.

I went on home on foot as trying to enjoy the chilly night, luckily no ones trying to disturb me on the streets as I'm having a nice change of mood now, son't want some idiots ruining my damn day anymore or I might just killed them on the spot.

As I reached my safe house, just a single room apartment suitable for a single or two living. I turn on my laptop, deleting those junk mails, facebook and so on, until I saw an assignment mail. Tell the truth, I don't want to do any job now. I had lots of earning that can cover my whole life, maybe I just take a vacation and enjoy life.

I just open a mail which only my agent know, who was that? Just a random person which I never meet before, and when I open the mail the first sentence almost make my heart stopped.

Target: Reborn.

Did I read it right? Who the fuck dare enough to send this request? I never thought someone actually request Reborn's head as far as I know, everyone attempted to kill him ends up dead first, which is why he's famous and still breathing.

Part of me just wanted too ignore it and went on my life, and another part of me keep remembered today's incident, not only today, lately this bastard keep taking my target away before I manage to hit them. Its like he's playing games with me.

I type some message on the mail and I send. Hell if I got a change for payback why not? I'm going to show that bastard who's boss. I smirk myself, this is going to be awesome.

* * *

Next following week, it seem that it was Vongola Decimo's 19th birthday, strange enough his birthday and mine are the same. Well I don't need party or whatever, but I would like one thing for my present; Reborn's life.

My agent manage to get a invitation letter from someone he know in Vongola, so I will be going as a representative. Now my biggest question is why they prepared a dress for me? It was a maroon one piece dress, slim cut enough to see my curve what the heck.

I know I have a feminine figure but do I really have to dress like this? I'm going to kill them later...So I had to intrude the Vongola mansion as a woman, oh I know where this will go. Dammit I hate this idea, but it will effective as I heard that bastard is a womenizer.

"Do you have an invitation letter madam?"

I twitch but I need to stay calm, find that bastard, kill and go home. That's it.

"Here you go, good sir." I show the forged letter, the guard look at the letter and give a nod.

"Thank you, madam. Please come this way." The guard show me towards the mansion.

As I reached my destination and went inside, man so many people here. I know most of them however I never would thought I'll see this, all 6 Vongola's guardians are attending the party. As much as I know, Mukuro and Hibari not very fond of this gathering, wonder what make them attending.

So my cover basically some small time Mafia family and a secretary with a name of...Usari...who the heck name this? Fuck it I just use my original name, not like they will know it was me since I never show myself all this time. Luckily, the invitation letter never mention names.

I even saw some Varia's surprisingly, as usual they making noise. I just took something to eat and mostly drink a wine since I just ate anyway. Suddenly, I saw two figure walking down from the stairs, it was decimo and my target.

The Decimo is very young like me, strange for him to become a Mafia boss, he seems like any ordinary young adult if you ask me, his spiky yet soft looking brown hair which defy gravity, he seem to have a baby fat in his age which probably why he look feminine enough. All in all, only one word describe him; cute.

As for my target, he's quite tall. Giving out an aura of maturity and professionalism, not to mention his looks is a plus for any women fall into his prey. Speak of the devil some ladies begin to faint when looking at Reborn and also some going fangirl mode when they saw the Decimo and Reborn together, even the gossip I can hear they are fujoshi.

"Kyaaaa! Decimo look cute as ever! Even Reborn is too handsome, I wonder what they do when they are alone?"

Some of the girls begin nosebleed and even show their unladylike drool, this is starting to scare me so I slowly slid on the corner and secretly eye on my target. In seducing assassination, its always an eye contact to make the first step of killing your target, usually for eye contact need to wait at least 3-5 minutes to able to meet with the target's eye.

Exactly 3 minutes later after some introducing, our eye's are meet, later on, I need to express myself as I was interested on him...in my case killing him is my interest. I stare at him long enough to ensure he's totally interested in me, so I slowly turn away and went to the buffet table and placed my empty drink on it.

Now, hopefully in several minutes later...probably around 5 or later since he will be busy with someone, he will come with a glass of wine for me after I eat finish my food and wanted to take a drink from the waiter's.

With exact timing I calculated, I saw a waiter coming towards me far away. Looks like my wish had been answered when I saw my target took 2 glass of wine and head towards me. I smirk myself inside how this trick is start to working but its still far from over.

Reborn stood in front of me, and offer the wine at me, "Will you have a drink with me, lady?" Reborn said, I can sense a little hint of seducing but he hide it very well...but not good enough to fool me.

"Thank you, Reborn sama. I was thirsty a while ago." I said with falsetto tone enough to make myself a girl, lucky my voice is not deep. I took a sip, and look at him while I was drinking, not to mention I sense a death glare from the ladies totally jealous of me having Reborn's attention.

"Are you alone, my lady?" Reborn asked

"Yes, I am. I should be coming with my superior but he's unable to come due to sickness, sorry for our rudeness." I bow a bit.

"It's ok, with you being here I'm sure Decimo is happy." Reborn said

God this is begin to make me wanna kill him now, but not yet, not until we are alone. Suddenly someone behind Reborn put an arm on his shoulder, then I noticed it was one of Reborns comrade, Collonello.

"Kora, Reborn. Those big shot mafia's are looking for you and Tsuna is busy attending them while you flirting with a lady? I had to say, you found the best one I see." Collonello smirk.

"Better not think about it or you'll get shot by Lal Mirch." Reborn said

"Eepp! Speaking of here, I better get moving or she really shot me. Have fun." Collonello said.

"Sorry for my comrade, he means well." Reborn said

"It's ok, though...he's right about flirting though." I purred.

"Oh?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I had to say, you really give's of charm that makes woman fall for you...can't say I'm not but I'm not as crazy as them, and I can say that you're trying to do with me, I normally don't entertain them but you're an exception." I said, this may be bold, but I had to really get his interest so my mission is success, beside from what I know, he loved challenge.

Reborn smirk, "Really? Guess I no need to play gentlemen role." Reborn move his lips on my ears and whispered, "Since you'll know what I intent, meet me at the hall way on the right later and we'll...have a drink there." He licked my ear which I almost yelp loudly in surprised, I quickly covered my ear and I can feel my face blush.

I saw that bastard smirking at my reaction, looking at me with those eye's...eye's of a predator. "Despite your words, you seem to have innocent reaction." He smirked.

I blushed madly at those words and give him a slight glare, "Just wait I will make you scream." I turn around and walk away from him.

"Heh, I think you will be the on that scream...little rabbit." Reborn murmured.

* * *

God, this party is soooo boring, talk talk talk talk. Man I prefer go to night club and release myself than this crap party, maybe I can find someone to help release my stress after this mission.

I took out my cell phone and look at the name list of some lawyers, businessmen, or those with professional background, thinking who should I spend a night with? Even though I have a list of a woman, but I think tonight I prefer men to completely dominate my body, just feeling the pleasure building inside me and let it go.

As I begin searching for names, I noticed Reborn from far away looking at me, giving a sign to come. Finally, this is going to be over. I send a quick message on the one will spend a night later, and put it back on my handbag.

I slowly walk towards where Reborn is, the hallway is dark for christ sake, maybe no one's going to be coming this way that's why they turn it off to save electricity.

As I walk towards the dark hallway, I saw Reborn standing in front of a door with his arm cross, he noticed me and smirk.

"You've come." He said

"Of course, who would be idiot to decline the invitation such as yourself?" I smirked back while crossing my arm.

"well then, ladies first." Reborn open the door. I let myself in, and saw it was a suite looking room in a hallway? What kind of mansion is this?

"This is a guest room, if you're wondering." Reborn said from behind.

Guest room? This luxury is guest room? I cannot imagine what will it be inside Decimo's room and this bastard. "I'm surprised you call this a guest room."

"I guess this surprised you?" Reborn move in front of me.

"Very." I followed suit, without wasting anymore time, I sit on the bed's edge giving small hint of message.

"Which you prefer?" Reborn asked.

"The most heavy one please? I need some..._stress _relieve tonight if possible." I tilted my head.

Reborn smirk, "You're an impatient one." We took a glass and I waiting for him to drink finish as I slowly pouring the liquid inside my mouth, when I see the empty glass, I stand up and grab his neck tie and pulled towards me, making my lips crash into his.

I pushed my tongue wanted to access it, he opened it up which making me smirk, he didn't know when I was drinking I hid a poison pill inside my mouth which will cause fatal damage for internal organs when digested and it was small enough to not noticed it even someone like Reborn, its safe since it was made of plastic. Just as he open his mouth I poured the wine inside my mouth into his, making him drink it until I can feel the poison pill inside me slowly flowing into his mouth.

When I felt the pill is no longer inside my mouth, slowly pulled away from him and smile at him for my victory. "Thanks for the wine but I had to go now." I said as I wipe away the wine at my mouth.

"Oh? That was fast? I thought you need stressed relieved?" Reborn said

"I am...with your death?" I smirked.

"What? Ugh!" Reborn clutch his chest.

"Well, who would have thought you get fooled by this trick? Are any women assassins never had guts to do this? This is too easy." I shrug "Ah I slipped a specially made poison by me, don't waste your breath your going to die soon anyway."

I picked up Reborn's collar, "Well, don't blame me. Blame someone who wants you dead." I smiled sweetly.

Reborn continue to gasp in pain and later he no longer moves. He was dead, the world famous hitman died by my hand.

"Phew, that took long enough. Seriously I'm kind of disappointed he died just like this? Oh well, guess women are scary or am I just damn good?" I shrug

"Oh well, better get out of here. Time for my real stress relieve." I took out a phone and dialed a number. "Hello, its me. You're free tonight? Well...let's just say I want to visit you today." I said with seducing voice. "OK I'll-"

Just as I opened the door, suddenly and arm appeared from behind slam the door shut, I turn around and with my horror, the dead had rise.

"How-" Before I manage to speak he snatch my away my phone from my grip, he look at the number and frown.

"Sorry, he's busy tonight." He shut off the phone call after that.

"Surprised?" Reborn asked, as he toss my cell back to me.

"Tch." I placed back my cell on my waist pocket and throw few knifes at him and lunge towards him, attacking him in close quarter combat, the bastard swiftly dodged my attack, I gritted my teeth in frustration as I deliver series of quick punch on him, blocking every fist I give until I see an opening, I give a full force straight at his torso and landed a hit. As much as I love to, he manage to block it with two hands.

"You're as strong as they said, Rabbit." Reborn said

I widen my eye's in shock and jumped away, trying to look for window but they are none. Great, I'm fucked.

"So you know huh? No wonder why it felt easy to kill you. You tricked me." I said

Reborn wipe his mouth, "Actually I only able to identify you when you're...inviting me with those words early. Beside I know you will come for me, but never thought you'll go this far." Reborn said as he look at my attire up and down.

I quickly cover myself, "As if I want to wear this, my agent give me this for my mission!"

"I see, your agent huh?" Reborn took out his cellphone and dialled a certain number. Suddenly, my cell ring at my waist . I look at him he just move his head on that direction, I took it out ans saw it was my agent number. I pressed the answer button and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Now you get it?" Reborn said through the phone, I immediately throw it at his direction which he catch it, I can't believe this.

"Where's my agent?" I asked.

"Your agent already resign from this...with my proposal though." Reborn smirk.

"What did you do you bastard? You're playing with me all this time?" I asked angrily.

"Let's just say ever since I took your target its the day I replaced him to myself." Reborn said

I gasp, he's been my agent for freaking 2 months? The exact 2 months that my kill was stolen? Unable to control my rage not because he took my kill but also toyed with me? He's dead!

"You bastard!" I charge towards him quick enough to lay a hit on his torso, Reborn seem surprised by it and he backed away from the impact.

"Cough, cough. Man, If I'm a normal person I'll be broken a few ribs by now." Reborn wipe his mouth.

"How about you stay dead!" I leap above him and trying to reverse somersault him but he manage to block it.

"Nice view." Reborn smirk as he look up.

"Tch!" I give another side kick but Reborn grab my leg and throw me towards the bed. "Bastard-Argh!" Reborn suddenly pinned me on the bed, I tried to pushed him away but suddenly I saw my hand been cuffed on my left hand and Reborn's right hand.

"Now I got you. Had to say its really hard to catch you." Reborn said

"Let me go!" I struggle myself but the way he pinned me and the hand cuff makes me unable to break free. "Damn you what you want? If you wanna kill me hurry up!"

"Hmph, after all that effort you think I will kill you? Please, rather than killing you..." He shift his face on my ears and his whisper making me blush as I heard those seductive words.

"How about I'll just ravish you like a wolf on rabbit?" Reborn said

"S-Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" I squeak as Reborn started trailing his finger on my waist.

"Hm...you really have nice legs...no wonder why many men willing to die to get their hands on you." Reborn shift my left leg up revealed my naked thigh, "But I won't let any of them touch this, you're mine now." Reborn said as he bite my thigh.

"Ah! Stop it bastard!" I said

Reborn quickly spread my legs open, giving the view that not suppose for him to see, "Hoh? You really wear those panties I gave you huh? It fits you." Reborn said as he tease my crotch.

"S-Stop touching y-you pervert! You're the one give it to me!" I trying to hold my moan but the bastard just smirking at me.

"Its not good to hold it, or you wont relieve yourself." Reborn said

"Like I-Mmph!" Suddenly Reborn crashed his lips onto mine, with my surprised he slide his tongue without my knowledge and currently dominating my mouth. I couldn't help but moan at his advance, he keep attacking my tongue non stop, I can feel my saliva begin to flow down my chin as we been doing this for around 5 minutes.

Reborn broke out leaving a trail of saliva string from my tongue to his, I gasping for air because of that kiss early, after I took a few breathe I glare at him.

"You bastard, are you trying to kill me?" I said

"Thought you like it rough, or was that just an act?" Reborn smirk.

"Shut up and let me go!" I struggle.

"I'll only let you go when you're becoming mine." Reborn said with dark expression, like a hungry wolf staring at its prey. I shiver at that look wondered what he will do to me, with fast reaction he give, he unzip my dress at the back and pulled down revealed my chest wearing bra and fake pads.

"Looks good on you." Reborn said as he rip the bra off leaving my naked chest at his view. Reborn later touch my chest with his hand, "Your skin is smooth...and those red blush in your skin makes it even pretty." Reborn later twisting my nipples with his fingers, I moan loud enough for him to hear and quickly shut my mouth. He smirked at my reaction and continue teasing my nipple and I can fell him licking my neck, he slowly move down to my chest and suck on my nipple.

I unable to resist the attack he's giving which making me moan loudly, I tried to close my legs together but I can't with the way Reborn position, my legs are on his side and its embarrassing to know I can felt his erection around my crotch, he even buck his hips a little when teasing me.

After a while I felt his other hand trying to pulled my panties off, "No! Don't take it off!" I argue but of course this bastard not listening and he pulled it off and toss it away, I tried to cover myself but he spread my legs even further giving him the full view of my dignity.

"That a really nice reaction there." Reborn smirk, he saw it, he completely saw my erection. I blushed madly and fell embarrassed by this, I never gotten dominated and humiliated like this before. Worse that it was from this guy. I gasp when I felt a finger teasing my entrance.

"Hm...even its been used you're still have nice pretty pink...I wonder how it felt inside?" Reborn licked his lips.

"Don't touch me anymore...just kill me.." I said with low voice as I had no more strength left to resist.

'Like I said, it will be a waste to kill you, I think it will be better if you're becoming my pet." Reborn smirk as he pushed his fingers inside me. I gasp in surprised as I felt his finger moving inside me, he keep playing until he inserted another finger inside me, unable to hold my moan, I let him hear it each time he teased. After that he inserted another finger inside me again, this time he rapidly pushing inside me, making me moan louder.

Pleasure begin to build up inside me, my mind almost giving up my sense and I can almost feel my own climax very soon. "S-Stop, I'm coming, I'm coming- AHHH!" I scream loudly as I climax myself, I buck my hips upwards and my body shake in pleasure from it.

I heard Reborn unzip his pants knowing whats going to happen, it's no use now, no way I can resist. There's only one option left. As he pressed his erection, he slowly slid inside of me until its all the way in.

"Damn...you're tight." Reborn grunt, unable to hold my own pleasure. I move my legs and locked him on his hips, Reborn raised his eye brow. "What are you doing?"

I smirked at him, he's going to regret this. "Since, there's no way I can escape nor can stop you, beside...you kinda flip my switch on." I said with my lips lick. "So...I wonder if you got what it takes to relieve my stress? I'm not easily satisfied, for your info. How about after sex if I awake first..." I pulled his face and whispered his ear, "I'll kill you."

Reborn smirked, he pulled away from me, "So you're still holding my request eh? You're on."

The elder hitman start thrusting his hip, earning him my moan. "B-Bastard, slow down. You're breaking me!" I said.

"Oh? I thought it was a challenge, or was that just talk?" He said

"Fine! Ah! I'll make you suffer later." I said

Reborn suddenly thrust his hip in faster pace, making me moan in delight on each thrust he make. Tell the truth I wish I has Reborn as my lover, his looks, his personality even though I hate it, his aura and what's more he's skilled with guns and bed. He is what you called a perfect man, which is my type.

Still, if he fail to meet my expectation, I'll just kill him since he's my target that he set himself.

"Ah! Ah! OH yes! Harder! Thrust me deeper!" I moan

"Heh, so you're a slut that crave for dick?" Reborn asked as he lift me up and our bodies pressed together face to face.

"S-Shut up! Ah! Just move you damn dick! Oh yes!" I argue.

Suddenly I felt a sudden jolt inside my body, it seem that he hit my spot. I scream very loud.

"Found it." Reborn grinned. The elder hitman thrust his hip upward, making me scream in pleasure as he keep hitting my sweet spot. I moan each thrust he give and my mind almost losing it as I see white everytime he hits it, unable to hold the pleasure anymore, I bite his shoulder and I heard a little gasp from him which making me feel good.

I can't hold back my lust so I pushed him around, making him laying on the bed, his dick slide off from me and look at Reborn smirking.

"Sorry, but I'm not really into being completely dominated." I crawl above him. "I rather enjoy dominating them at my mercy." I said with my lips licking and thrust myself down into Reborn's erection and begin to shake my hips.

"Ah!Ah!Ah! Oh yes, that's the spot! More!" I moan

"So you love riding huh, interesting." Reborn said as he grab my hips and thrust upward, making it deeper.

"Oh! Heheh, told you that you flipped my switch. Now show me what you got, Reborn. Make me yours if possible or you won't able to see tomorrows sun rise." I move my body forward and lick his chin, showing my affection as a partner of the night.

Reborn thrust even deeper, maybe he got turn on by my personality but oh well it felt good though. I almost going to climax soon as i felt the pressure building up on my erection.

"Ah!Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I keep moaning it like it was a chant, Reborn suddenly grab my dick and pump it resulting me to scream in pleasure.

"Let's do it together, I'm going to paint your inside with my seed." Reborn turn me around and now I'm laying facing Reborn's face. Reborn quicken his pace as he rapidly thrust into me like a wild animal in heat, the face Reborn show that he's going to climax soon is too cute that it makes me want to hug him.

"R-Reborn, please un-cuff me, I want to hug you please!" I plead him seriously, just once I want to at least climax together by hugging the man I secretly adore before killing him.

Reborn took a key and the hand cuffs released me, I quickly pull him towards me and wrap my arms on his neck as I kissed him, this time its pure kiss. I bucked my hips to reach his thrust unable to hold anymore I climaxed first.

"I'm cumming! AH!" I moan as I release my seed on Reborn's shirt.

"Ngh, tight!" Reborn grunt, after few thrust I can fell something hot flowing my inside, I scream in pleasure as I can feel Reborn's seed flowing inside me, its hot and thick, Reborn bucked his hips a few times wanted to released everything inside me. Reborn stay still for a while until he pulled out, I can feel a stream of cum flowing out of me. Just how much did he cum inside? He can get a woman pregnant with this.

"Phew, its been long I cum this hard." Reborn said, "So, looks like I won."

I smirk, like this will make me lose, I got up and pushed him down again, smirking at him from above. "You really think once is enough to satisfied someone? You're underestimate me, Reborn."

"You're going to kill me now?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah...but I think you will enjoy it till you die." I move my hand to his limped dick and begin pumping. "That is I'll wring out every last drop until you die of pleasure." I licked my lips.

"Are you succubus?" Reborn joked as he grab my hand and slowly pulled into him.

"Hm...maybe. I love sex and I'm enjoying dominating them...but I think its more fun with you." I lick his neck.

"I guess round 2 then." Reborn smirk.

"You betcha, now get ready to die, you should be glad to die like this." I raise myself on Reborn erection and pushed myself into it.

"If I can see you like this, I rather accept my death." Reborn said

"Hm...fearless, but you better not chicken out. No one able to satisfy me when I'm turn on." I said

"Then I'll make sure I'm the one satisfy you." Reborn smirk.

So, we have been doing for god knows how long until we heard a door knock and the lock is opened. Then I saw it was Decimo who opened the door saw me riding Reborn.

"There you are Reborn, was looking for you at your room but it seem you were here all time. Its rude of you to leave me alone." Tsuna pout.

"Can't help it, this one is tempting me and I'm not patient enough to wait for you." Reborn said as he thrust his dick inside me.

"Ah! So decimo, what bring's you- Ah! here? You want to join as well?" I look at him at the back, I know about their relationship, the Decimo and Reborn are secret lover after all.

"Actually that's my plan, but Reborn's busy with you and I feel kind of lonely." Tsuna pout.

I smirk at him, "Why don't you come play with me then? This guy begin to bore me and I was hoping you able to...assist him hm? AH!" I scream as I felt Reborn one hard thrust himself upward, seem like I ticked him off.

"You really have a bad mouth during sex, you'r mouth need to be punished. Tsuna, you know what to do." Reborn look at Tsuna who's taking off his clothes one by one until he's naked while he move my body facing my back against his chest as he thrust himself in his lap, showing the decimo everything with him spreading my legs.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this." Tsuna come towards me and hug my neck, "You know Usagi-chan, I always have an eye on you when i first saw you and Reborn on some mission, you were there when I saw you, it was stunning when I look at you, those sharp eye's, your feminine body, your skin, it makes me want to taste them myself." The decimo lick my neck passionately.

"I wanted you so bad, I bet it felt good having Reborn inside you since we done it a lot of times already. But first, we need to train that mouth of yours. Suck." Tsuna said

Reborn pushed my down on the bed as the Decimo's cute erection in front of me, I smirk. "It looks tasty." I licked it a few times earning cute moans from him, I took the entire length and begin bobbing my head, hearing him cute gasp and moan turn me on so much. Until I felt a jolt from behind.

"Don't forget me, Usagi. We're going to make you ours tonight." Reborn smirk

Ah, thinking how I getting dominated by these two seem tempting, I started to like this. We been switching ourselves, Reborn thrusting inside Decimo while the Decimo thrust himself, the usual threesome. We have been doing it the entire night that we lost count how many times we cum.

The next morning I woke up and found myself that Reborn is between me and Decimo, I remembered that if I woke up I killed him, but my hips hurt like crap and I don't want to do anything at the moment.

"You woke up?" I heard Reborn said, I look at his stupid smirk, "So, now you kill me?"

"Pssh, as if my body let me, damn your roughness and stamina, my hips hurt, I felt sticky and I don't want to do anything now. beside not like I'll get my pay when I kill you anyway." I shift myself and turn my back to him.

Then felt his finger's on my butt as I widen my eyes. I look back and snare at him, "Bastard! Haven't you had enough? We did it the entire fucking night!"

"you're fault for tempting me showing that naked butt on me, see my morning wood rise up." Reborn smirk

I heard Decimo started to get up and look at us. "Oh morning." he yawn

"Morning, Dame-Tsuna. Now I need to get rid of my morning wood. You're joining?" Reborn asked.

"Why not? Mine also rise up." Tsuna show his erection.

I drawn 3 lines on my head, "Hei, its early morning how about you guys do it and leave me alone?"

Reborn and Tsuna look each other and smirk, "No way, you're our prey now." They said.

"Wait stop-AH!"

And so, these two most powerful man in Vongola mafia, begin ravish my body every single time. Later on, they register me as a Vongola hitman and Reborn as my senior which all he do is sexually harass me during mission and for Decimo let's just say I'm his stress reliever, well I'm interested in him and I also need to stress out so we become good friends...and partners, he's Reborn's lover anyway.

Until that several days later, suddenly both of them decide to get a secret marriage and what surprised me is that I was invite to be their bride. I was really surprised, I thought they just want an extra body, but it seem they really serious ever since the first time we meet.

What my decision is? I'll be stupid to refuse, and so we married and life returned to normal in Vongola mansion after that. Except some reason, many males started noticing me and trying their way at me and of course Tsuna and Reborn make sure that I've been left alone or else.

Guess that's it, the end..."Hey Reborn! Get your hands off me! We just did it few minutes ago and your stuff still inside me! No, Tsuna stop unzipping my pants! Both of you, no stop! Ah~~!"

The end.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~ ok I know you must be like 'Wtf that's it? What a waste of time' something like that.**

**I know, I know my lemon sucks and my grammar too and it might be confusing, my writing is not my strong point :/**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review of what you think of my pathetic lemon and writing.**

**Thanks * Bow ***

**Oh and please let me know if want more oneshot.**


End file.
